


Slipping Under

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean get high and have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Under

Aidan Turner loved having days off. Especially days like this one.

Lost in a haze of smoke, suddenly blue was all Aidan could see. He reached out, fingers curling into fabric and pulling, pulling until blue came into focus and gave way to black. A stubble covered chin scratched against his own, soft lips touching his and parting around a word that sounded like his name. Blue-black pulled away and Aidan chased the color with a disgruntled sound, hands flattening against what he assumed was a broad chest, fingers smoothing out the ruffled fabric.

The smoke dispersed and Aidan saw Dean, a lazy grin curling his lips as he laughed and patted Dean’s chest.

“Dean, where did you come from?” Aidan’s words came out slurred, accent thick and turning his language into a jumbled mess.

Dean lifted the joint to his lips and took a drag, offering Aidan a crooked smile as the smoke left his lips and he shook his head. “Been here the whole time, mate.”

Now, smoking pot wasn’t something that Aidan and Dean did all the time. They couldn’t afford to, both literally and because of their jobs. But when the opportunity arose, like a day off, or, you know, a _month_ off, they would take full advantage of it. Dean was very good company, even when sober, but when he was high, he was a ticking time-bomb. He would explode with creativity whenever the feeling hit him, but the next minute, he could be stripping off his clothes and luring you to his bedroom.

Today, however, was one of his lazier days, apparently. He and Aidan were sitting cross-legged on the floor of Aidan’s trailer, exchanging soft whispers and knowing looks, passing the joint between them as they smoked the day away.

Aidan’s lips parted as Dean exhaled, the smoke traveling the small distance between them and down into the Irishman’s lungs. Dean’s eyes dropped to Aidan’s mouth as he handed his friend the joint, fingers brushing and lingering a little longer than was necessary. The two of them exchanged a look, smiles widening and both of them laughing as Aidan lifted the joint to his lips. Placing it between his lips, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, smoke curling and floating from his mouth as he exhaled. His eyes opened and were met with blue again, Dean’s fingers brushing along the back of Aidan’s hands.

The Irishman held Dean’s gaze as he took another slow drag, lowering the joint and curling his free hand around the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him in gradually as his lips parted. Dean covered Aidan’s mouth with his own, taking what Aidan had to give, the smoke drifting between them slowly. As Aidan pulled away, Dean took the joint from him and smothered it against the ashtray on the coffee table, free hand resting on Aidan’s thigh.

The smoke surrounding them faded away and Aidan could see the black of Dean’s pupils, blown wide with the effects of the weed, and Aidan knew where this was going; could tell from the subtle curl of Dean’s lips, the twitch of Dean’s fingers against his thigh. Dean leaned closer to Aidan and their lips touched, a slow and lazy kiss that ended with Dean in Aidan’s lap, his hands fisted into the black curls atop Aidan’s head.

Hands roamed and pulled and tore at fabric covering delicate skin, removing the last remaining barriers between them. Tongues tangled and teeth sunk into sensitive flesh, mouths leaving their temporary mark on tanned skin as they explored one another in the most intimate ways.

They hadn’t bothered to move from the floor of Aidan’s trailer as Dean sucked him off, hands holding onto Aidan’s hips tightly as he swallowed his release. Aidan could taste himself on Dean’s tongue as he brought the smaller man to his climax, catching most of Dean’s come in the palm of his hand, the rest hitting Aidan’s stomach. Dean took the liberty of cleaning Aidan off with his tongue, and Aidan lit another joint.

Aidan and Dean remained sprawled out across the floor as the setting sun disappeared beyond the mountains, the shadows overtaking Dean’s face and the only thing that Aidan could see was the glowing end of the lit joint settled between Dean’s fingers.

Yeah. He really loved his days off.


End file.
